1995
]] '']] '']] ]] '']] Events *DiC Entertainment LP becomes a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. Most shows produced by DiC would begin to air on the Disney Channel, Toon Disney, or ABC (as part of One Saturday Morning) in the next few years, while Buena Vista would begin to syndicate ''Sailor Moon, dubbed at the time by DiC. *July 31 - Disney acquires Capital Cities/ABC. Theatrical releases Feature Films *February 17 - Heavyweights *March 3 - Man of the House is released to negative reviews. *March 24 - Tall Tale *April 7 - A Goofy Movie '' is released. Reviews range from mixed to positive. *June 23 - ''Pocahontas *July 28 - Operation Dumbo Drop *August 11 - A Kid in King Arthur's Court is released to overwhelmingly negative reviews. *September 29 - The Big Green *October 20 - Frank and Ollie *November 22 - Toy Story, Pixar's first fully animated feature film distributed by Disney, and also the first full-length computer animated film, opens to major box office and critical acclaim. *December 22 - Tom and Huck Shorts *August 11 - Runaway Brain *December 22 - Timon & Pumbaa in "Stand by Me" Television *January 2 - The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show premieres in syndication *September 16 - ''Timon and Pumbaa'' premieres in syndication and on CBS *Unknown - Sing Me a Story with Belle Comics * July - Marvel Comics cancels their current Disney titles * October - Marvel begins publishing the anthology title Disney Comic Hits! Theme parks *Euro Disney changes its name to Disneyland Paris and earns its first quarterly profit. *January 1 - Symbiosis closes at Epcot. *January 21 - Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable opens in The Land at Epcot, replacing Symbiosis. *March 3 - Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye opens at Disneyland. *April 1 - Walt Disney World opens its third water park, Disney's Blizzard Beach *June 20 - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter opens at the Magic Kingdom. *August 21 - Disneyland's PeopleMover closes after a 28-year-run. *October 1 - EPCOT Center is renamed "Epcot". VHS releases *January 13 - Mickey Loves Minnie and Disney's Favorite Stories: The Wind in the Willows *March 3 - The Lion King *March 21 - Angels in the Outfield *May 19 - Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book *June 16 - Muppet Babies: Yes, I can Learn *June 20 - Squanto: A Warrior's Tale *June 30 - Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World *July 19 - White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf and Disney Sing Along Songs: Colors of the Wind '' *August 9 - ''Man of the House, Muppet Babies: Yes, I can be a Friend and Mother Goose Stories *August 16 - Tall Tale *September 6 - A Goofy Movie *October 4 - Cinderella *October 25 - The Santa Clause People Births *May 12 - Luke Benward (actor) *June 8 - Alec Holden (actor) *July 9 - Georgie Henley (actress) *September 13 - Robbie Kay (actor) *October 15 - Billy Unger (actor) *October 31 - Mateo Arias (actor) *November 29 - Laura Marano (actress and singer) *December 29 - Ross Lynch (actor, singer and dancer) Deaths *February 2 - Donald Pleasence (actor) *February 20 - José Oliveira (voice actor) *April 14 - Burl Ives (actor, writer and folk music singer) *April 19 - Preston Blair (character animator) *May 26 - Friz Freleng (animator, cartoonist, director and producer) *June 16 - Jack Wagner (Disneyland announcer and actor) *July 4 - Eva Gabor (voice artist) *August 11 - Phil Harris (singer, musician and comedian) *October 5 - Linda Gary (voice actress) *October 10 - Mary Wickes (voice artist) *October 11 - Jeff York (film and television actor) *October 21 - Maxene Angelyn Andrews (singer and member of The Andrews Sisters) *October 21 - Jack Rose (screenwriter and producer) *December 8 - George J. Lewis (actor) *December 20 - Madge Sinclair (character actress) Characters Debuts *June 23 - Pocahontas, John Smith, Governor John Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Meeko, Chief Powhatan, Thomas, Grandmother Willow, Percy, Ben, Lon, Flit, Nakoma, Kocoum and Kekata. *November 22 - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, Bo Peep, Andy Davis, Sid Phillips, Sarge, Mrs. Davis, Hannah Phillips, Lenny, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Troll, Mr. Spell and Robot. 1995